The Trick to Gathering Firewood
by yhim817
Summary: What if Pan's shadow visited Killian one night. Who's form would it take for him? Captain Swan one-shot. Set right after 3x6


A/N: Something small I worked on really quick. Pretty much a 'what-if' scenario. Hope you guys enjoy and leave a review :)

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

* * *

It was his turn to get firewood. In fact, it had been his turn to get firewood several times in a row now. Perhaps it was for the best though. Baelfire had just joined them. Killian understood he needed to speak with Emma. Their conversation would probably go smoother without Killian in the background. And he honestly didn't want to see them exchanging words either.

He took a seat on a stump and pulled out his flask. He was almost out of rum, but he needed at least one small drink. It would help to keep his mind focused on the two important tasks. Getting firewood and rescuing Henry. Anything regarding winning Emma's heart could be thought upon later.

"Killian! Wh-what are you doing?!"

Killian shot his head up and stared at him. He swallowed hard before closing his eyes. "It's a trick," he whispered to himself. "Liam's dead."

"Dead? Killi, what are you talking about? I'm right here?"

Killian looked at the imposter in front of him. He looked exactly like Liam, dressed in his naval uniform. Same hair, face, voice, _everything_. But it wasn't him. Killian didn't spend three hundred years trapped in Neverland without learning about every single one of Pan's mind games. "You are dead," he said, pointing at him with his hook.

"Killian…your hand…brother, what happened to you?" Liam asked as he took a step closer.

"Get away from me, demon!" Killian yelled this time, standing up and pulling out his sword.

Liam held up his hands. "Brother, you're starting to frighten me. Is this what that drink has done to you? Has it caused you to truly confuse friend with foe? What happened to good form?"

Killian took a deep breath. This wasn't real. Liam wasn't actually here. But it didn't explain why Killian was slowly lowering his sword. "Why are you here?" Killian asked carefully.

Liam frowned. "Isn't it obvious? I've come back for you, Killian."

Killian shook his head. "I'm not falling for this trick of yours,"

"What trick!? It is only I! Your brother!"

"Then tell me something only my brother would know!" Killian demanded, bring the sword up and pointing it in Liam's throat.

"When I joined the navy, you joined with me, lying about your age. I didn't stop you because I knew that you would have no where else to go without me and I couldn't leave you behind either."

Killian took a deep breath. He remembered that day. He remembered Liam wanting to be angry with him, but unable to stop smiling once they had both made it in. Even if this were still Pan's shadow, perhaps there wouldn't be any harm in talking. Besides, he missed his brother so much. He sheathed his sword and took a seat back on the stump.

Liam stayed standing for a few moments before slowly walking towards him and sitting down next to him on the ground. "I honestly don't know what happened, but I do know that I've come back for you."

Killian shook his head. "You died."

"Well, I'm not dead now, am I?"

Killian looked over at him. "Where exactly do you plan on taking me?"

Liam smiled, "We could finally sail to Orient, just like we had always talked about! We can even leave right this moment,"

"No, I…I can't."

Liam's face darkened a little. "Why not?"

"It's…complicated."

"Killian…is there a woman in your life? Oh, my little brother is finally a man now! What's her name? When could I meet her?" Liam asked with a huge, teasing grin.

Killian closed his eyes. "She isn't mine. Not yet, at least."

"Considering you are my brother, she's bound to find you at least somewhat handsome."

Killian rolled his eyes and gave Liam's shoulder a shove.

Liam laughed, a sound Killian thought he wouldn't hear ever again. "We can take her with us. You, me, and your woman. We'll leave this cursed place once and for all."

The sound of that didn't sit well with him for some reason. He started wondering if perhaps there was something he was forgetting…

"Hook! Move!"

Killian and Liam both looked up to see Regina and Emma. Regina had her hand stretched out and a gust of wind shot from them. Liam was suddenly clawing at his throat, gasping for air.

"No! Regina, are you mad?! Stop this!" Killian yelled as he immediately went to his brother.

"Hook, listen to me, it's not real!" Emma called out as she ran towards him.

"Killi…help me…" Liam struggled to say.

Killian stared at him. No. He was not going to lose his brother. Not again!

Wait…

Killian started crawling backwards, staring at Liam. Of course. Pan's shadow. His mind games. This was trick. He could feel someone helping him up and holding tightly onto his arm.

Regina finally overpowered the shadow. Killian closed his eyes. He had lost his brother once. He was not going to watch it happen again. He heard a loud screech and could feel a burst of dark energy blast through the clearing.

"Pan's shadow." Regina said, rubbing her hands together. "Was he trying to offer you passage off the island?"

Killian didn't answer. He just stared at where his brother…no, where Pan's shadow had been.

"Hook, are you okay?" Emma's quiet voice broke his thoughts.

He felt her hand tightening around his arm. She was worried. He didn't need to look at her to see that. "It's not safe. We need to get back to the camp," he growled, shrugging out of her grip. He walked ahead of the two ladies, but could still hear their whispered questions.

Once they got to the camp, Killian mumbled a quick apology about not getting firewood and quickly walked to the furthest edge, leaned against a tree out of everyone's view and pulled out his rum. He didn't care if he should be rationing it. He needed a good long drink right now.

Killian could faintly hear the group talking about him, trying to figure out exactly what happened. It sounded like it was Emma who finally said it was none of their business and they should just leave him alone.

She was the first one to actually go sit with him though.

Emma didn't say anything when she first sat down. She just stayed quiet as he continued drinking his rum.

"Is it almost dry?" Emma asked after a while.

Killian looked at his bottle. "Aye, probably only enough for one more day now. Want some?" he offered.

Emma shook her head. "You seem like you need all of it right now."

Killian let out a short sigh. "Aye," he mumbled, bringing the bottle to his lips again.

Neither said anything for another while. Killian was glad for it. Emma seemed to be the only one who understood that sometimes, it was better if nothing was said. No questions, no quick, encouraging statements. Just the quiet sound of her breathing was enough for him.

"Thank you, Swan," he whispered.

Emma looked at him with a small smile. "Anytime, _mate_."

Killian smiled back, amused once again by her imitation of his vocabulary and accent. He looked down at her hand that was resting on her knee. He moved to grab it, waiting for her to quickly move it out of reach. But she didn't. And when he grabbed her hand, she didn't pull away. He gently rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and fingers, relishing in the softness of it.

He brought her hand closer to him, always prepared to let go if she pulled it back. But she didn't. He brought it to his face and carefully pressed a kiss to her fingertips, letting his mouth rest against them for just a moment, before lowering her hand again and letting go.

But Emma didn't let him, at least not at first. She wrapped her own fingers around his hand and gave his hand a small squeeze. He looked up from their hands and he could see everything spoken in her green eyes.

"Good night, Hook." she said quietly, giving his hand one last squeeze before letting go and standing up, making her way towards her sleeping spot.

Killian listened until he could hear the quiet rustling of Emma lying down. Emma never asked any questions, but they both knew that one day, he would explain everything to her. But it would be when he was ready and he was eternally grateful for that. For now, Killian closed his eyes and began thinking of all the adventures he and Liam had before everything happened.


End file.
